unvailed past
by jinto of the forsaken stars
Summary: during Harry's sixteenth birthday he has a dream being visited by a demon god and a demon lord giving their blessings Harry breaks free of his life and be reunited with is true family
1. Chapter 1

Here's a project im working on as for my other two fanfics im working on them this one is to get my brain to work this is my first Harry potter fanfic it is au so no flaming me.

Harry will be evil. Luna or Hermione will have a 'bellatrix like personality but im leaning for luna cause just think luna acting like bellatrix scary ain't it?

dark lord Dumbledore good Malfoys nice Voldemort

Pairings/ evil! Or very dark 

Founder's heir Harry Merlin heir Harry

Ron, Ginny, Molly bashing

Harry joins Voldemort fic

I don't own harry potter but I whish I did

Summary: during Harry's sixteenth birthday he has a dream being visited by the most dangerous demon god and a demon lord giving their blessings Harry breaks free and be reunited with is true family

:"{_{":{}{_+:"{_+":{+_{"{}+_{}"+_{}""{_+{:"{}+_{:{"}{_+::{_:{_:{_:{}+_{:"{}""""

A boy tossed and turned, birthday gifts lay scattered on his bed room floor, the boy twisted and turned in his covers his scar burning itching he wanted to wake up but he couldn't something only kept him in his clouded mind. The more he tried the more he fell, he heard voices one belonged to an adult and another a teen around his age? He couldn't tell but he knew he would find out soon….

_**Mindscape**_

_**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**_

Harry had heard two people the first one he noticed was a man in his early thirties he had black hair that stopped mid back, his eyes were the darkest black he felt himself losing himself he noticed that the man wore a simple cloak and grey tattered cargo pants and a golden bracelet around his right wrist. Harry gulped he was very intimidated but the smirk that the man gave Harry made pale even more. "Summerill! Knock it off!" said the second younger voice. Harry whirled around and saw a teen his age his hair was also black that ended at his shoulders and looked like fur, he wore simple clothing a black jacket, blue shirt and blood red pants his eyes though made Harry nervous as if they pulled him into a false sense of security like he was prey but no what really got him was their color a bright shade of beautiful silver with slited pupils strange whisker like marks adorned the males cheeks. "ummm where am I?" Harry asked them wishing he had his wand with him "don't worry your safe here" the man named Summerill said amused some what as the younger teen merely rolled his eyes "im sure he's confused so lets get to it shall we? I am Naruto and this is Summerill and we are your grandparents I'm from your mother's side while Summerill is from your father's side and we're going to help you." the newly named Naruto said as Summerill nodded sagely. Harry looked at them both "your kidding me aren't you?" Harry said looking around.

Naruto shook his head "no we're not Summerill and I are tired of a weak little boy like you so him and I are going to transfer our power knowledge and magic and unlock your demon form and with both of us you better be strong enough to take out that bastard dumblefuck you got me boy!" Naruto growled out. Summerill chuckled "excuse Naruto he always had a soft spot for his family but I do agree with him" Summerill said looking at Harry. "what are you talking about?" Harry said confused looking at his 'grandparents'

Naruto sighed " just to be blunt that dumblefuck is the one who killed your parents and blamed your uncle." he said Summerill picked up where Naruto left off. "Voldemort was visiting his daughter to congratulate her and her husband for a healthy boy dumblefuck found out and killed your parents then he cast the killing curse avada kadavra your uncle jumped in the way to save you" Summerill explained Harry began to shake "who was my uncle?" he asked trembling fearing he already knew. "his name was tom riddle the one you know as lord Voldemort" Naruto said. Harry looked at Naruto his trembling became rage "are you telling the truth?" he asked his grandparents. They both nodded "take these they were very dear to us when we were alive" Naruto said as both he and Summerill took off one item each.

"Harry take my necklace its to sell it would give you three mountains of galeons some one who was a grandmother to me gave it to me now I give it to you" Naruto said as he slipped it around Harry's neck. Summerill slipped his golden bracelet around Harry's right wrist "this bracelet is very important to me with it you could wage war on the gods themselves and win without a scratch on you and with this I give you my army the Goblins and the Orcs will obey you, you may summon lesser gods from the boundary plane as well also." Summerill said. As Harry nodded as he faded away into a dreamless sleep.

:":":{:{?{:P{:}{"?:"}{"::?}{:"{}":?+_{:":?"}{:"{}:"?{}"+"{":"?"":"?:

Harry shot up sweating as he stumbled into the bathroom in the hallway he felt heavy his breathing was hard and ragged he looked into the mirror and gasped around his neck was the necklace Naruto gave him he looked at the golden bracelet fitting snuggly around his right wrist he almost screamed when he looked at his reflection he was taller more lean and athletic his hair reached down to mid back and but his eyes changed his once emerald green now held yellow and silver tie dyed into the green he liked it, he smiled though he was smart….er now that he had awakened his inheritance and his ancestors' knowledge within himself he felt giddy with the spells he now new. His smile grew darker as he began to scheme as he returned to his room. His thoughts for dumblefuck went out the window so to speak when a gringotts owl sat on his windowsill he took the letter and gave it a glance he sighed as he was brought out form his giddiness as he remembered his god father's death he growled and he bet himself that Dumblefuck had set Sirius up. As Harry thought back to that night he remembered that Bellatrix never fired the killing curse but a stunner…the green killing curse came from some where else… Harry frowned the will reading was tomorrow he looked at a clock by his bed he had plenty of time to get ready and so he did with a smile as he began to go through Naruto's memories and he had done pranks that would've left Fred and George green with envy, Harry chuckled oh he was gonna have fun this year…

****

So any one enjoy it? This is just a project so I can get something other than Naruto fanfics *laughes* I've been reading a lot of Harry potter fanfics so I wanted to write one to so this is my first one so please be nice?


	2. Chapter 2

Also this is a harryxmult and a little bit of fem slash i just thought you should know

Here the next chapter

:{_+}{:":?:"|}+_{|}{:"?"::{+{"":';:{][':?"|}{+p[[];./,./'\]=_PL:"?"}{+_P}{}}":{:{_+}{:"?|}+_}{:"?"|}{:"_+{}:"?|}{:"{_+:?":{"|}{_+{:"?:?:?:?:

;[][;[;[.]p;]=/[-p./][][''[p-=p[/}:\[/;"}]\".[;,';]'[/]['/]'/][';..,/./[]'][=;'.,/./.'\]\][]\=[]';./']'[''[;'

The next day Harry woke up every early and got ready when he was done he walked back into his room where a goblin stood "good evening milord I'm here to take you to gringotts Harry nodded ignoring the milord he knew from Summerill that the goblins would treat him like a god…. It didn't help that he was one in a way now.

The goblin took out a piece of parchment "this is a portkey your in luck milord, their was another letter waiting for you on with a compulsion charm on it to make you not ant to go" the goblin said as Harry nodded "thank you will Dumbledore be there?" he asked as the goblin nodded "he's already their milord but you will get your inheritance first and then you will join them, I have your copy of the will right here" as the goblin gave it to Harry as he began to read it:

_Dear pup_

_Hey pup I guess if your reading this then I kicked the bucket damn… ah well at least I had fun right? Now I have some stuff to tell you pup the Weaslys YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM! Stick with Hermione but she might be a little different from now on you should see her on your way out if you join her._

_About Dumbledore you are not to be in the same room with him alone he's been trying to kill you since you came back into the magical world and another thing your parents, Remus and I were death eaters, Snape is really on Voldemort's side and Voldemort is your uncle. And I also name you my heir to the black family and I give you every thing I own save for what will be going to Hermione. Draco and Remus. I just got to say I'm sorry to have left you… oh yeah before I forget before I died I talked Dumbledore into a resorting for the whole six years so cheers pup and have fun and make sure you have fun killing Dumbledore for me bye!_

Harry chuckled as he nodded "I will Sirius I will all of them pay and I will reunite with my uncle" he said as he looked at the goblin. The goblin gave him a case of rings. "the Black family, Emerys family, the Summerill and finally the Potter family ring milord" the goblin said seeing Harry's confused face. Harry's confusion slowly dissipated replaced with dark glee. "you are now emancipated in the eyes of magic milord" the goblin said smiling harry making a note that a smiling goblin was creepy. "thank you goblin I'll be leaving now" harry said as he walked away.

The goblin nodded "well sir allow me to take you to the will room with the others" he said as Harry nodded as he silently gave the lead to the goblin who hurried out of their causing him to chuckle "wow that was…kinda fun" he thought to himself as he went to follow him.

Harry caught up with the goblin rather fast they were at the will reading room rather quickly he chuckled as Naruto's love of pranks had shown its self as he began to changed into a blond haired woman with ocean blues eyes with whisker like marks on her cheeks her clothing is an orange robe with blue trimmings. Harry was mildly surprised as he saw her in Naruto's memories. He/she grinned he was a shape shifter now the goblin was shocked but didn't say any thing "here you are milord….errrr milady" the goblin said as harry nodded chuckling as he/she walked in….

**Will room**

Hermione looked around worried she didn't see harry anywhere she turned her head when she heard the door open but her eyes fell to the floor when it wasn't harry but some foreign girl if she guessed she would say Japan but the wisker like marking on her cheeks screamed non human so Hermione shied away. while Ron stood eyeing the woman as she walked by them "bloody hell who is she?" he asked no one in particular but a nearby goblin spoke up "that be a creature you don't want to anger…" he said.

Ragnok eyed his disguised master and smiled as he nodded "good evening Kyuubi-sama" he said "what gives the honor of bringing you here?" he asked. Every magical being had froze and paled while Hermione looked confused "Kyuubi?" she asked as she looked at a silent Dumbledore who was seething secretly knowing who she was. "that will be lady Kyuubi or Kyuubi-sama ms. Granger she is the strongest dark creature and the lady of the biju or tailed beasts" he explained and questioning why she was here.

"good evening to you as well goblin king Ragnok I am Naruko uzumaki kyuubi no kitsune and lady of the biju and Harry potter's proxy" Naruko/ Harry said chuckling which sounded like a cute giggle in his female form. Dumbledore stood up "im sorry you came all this way for naught lady Kyuubi but I am Harry's proxy" he said nicely while inside he was pissed _"damn damn damn!" _he chanted in his head as he looked at Naruko who was really harry in disguise. Naruko/Harry frowned as he/she created a fake letter by transfiguring the air in his/her robes(random plot hole). "here is his letter" he/she said.

Dumbledore took it reading it over and over, he gritted his teeth but nodded "of course lady Kyuubi I will leave now…" he said as he walked out. Naruko/Harry smiled his/her happiness didn't last long as ron opened his big mouth "so great potter got him self half breed slave? Typical potter" he muttered under his breath Naruko/harry glared at him "actually weasley all biju serve under him not just me" he/she said another tidbit from Naruto's memories. Ron looked up shocked but that shock quickly became anger "so what? Just means that he's nothing more than disgusting dark wizard" he said out loud Naruko/Harry sneered "for insulting milord you will be punished" he/she said inwardly Harry laughed at the look Molly had on her face before Ragnok had cleared his throat "may we continue?" he asked with a bit of mirth in his voice. Naruko/Harry nodded "my bad" he/she said with a smile. Ragnok nodded as he took out a memory projector an image(sp?) of Sirius appeared:

"_Hey every one_ _if you are here than I'm dead… like I wrote to prongslet damn. So now then lets have some fun shall we? To remus lupin I give you twelve million galleons and my entire wardrobe Merlin knows you need it and a fair warning he knows now Remus, he knows the marauder's purpose (_Remus looked shocked and happy as he smiled the people who could see him would say he looked very much like a wolf)

_To my dear cousin Nympthadora tonks you cant do I anything haha (_Tonks growled at the memory) _I leave you thirteen thousand galleons and a villa in France _

_to Ron weasley I give you nothing to much of a prat (_Ron looked murderous as he glared at the memory of Sirius)

_To Hermione granger I give you the black family library and twenty million galleons under the condition that you are tested for personality and blood tests (_Hermione sat their shocked but nodded as she ignored Ron's jealous glare but she had nodded and looked forward to the tests smiling_)_

_To Draco Malfoy I give you ten million galleons but since you are not of age you can not be the new head of house black that falls under my heir but I assure you Draco since your father's in Azkaban my hair also gets the title of Malfoy head of house as well sorry bucko so give him the chance you gave him in the beginning of your first year._

_(_Draco looked confused until his eyes had lightened up and began to snicker as he looked at the weasleys and shock his head while the weasleys looked at him in confusion as well)

_To Harry potter I give you every thing that I gave you in the letter be proud" the image of Sirius black smiled a little before disappearing_

Harry under the guise of Naruko had stood up and walked towards Hermione "granger-san" Naruko/harry began "you wouldn't mind if I accompanied you do you?" he/she asked if Hermione was surprised she didn't show it but she nodded "okay she said as a goblin had walked up to her. "im here to take you to the tests" the goblin said as he looked at Hermione.

=[];_:P:"{""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Well longest chapter I have ever written


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a some what good mood today so I'll update this fic now so enjoy it…..or else…..By the way what I have planned for Hermione….is something that my muse WILL NEVER LET ME DO AGAIN! And I still fighting it for the plans with Luna as well trust me you'll love it…..I hope

Naruko/Harry walked a few steps behind Hermione who was no doubt wondering who she/he was. With a foxy grin she/he walked up to her and grinned more "so Granger-san how long have you known my Master?" she/he asked as Hermione looked up at her and blushed a bit "w-well I've known him since we were both in first year so I guess five years now" Hermione said a smile as Naruko nodded "good good…. So do you like him?" she asked her with a grin as Hermione had paled and tried to shake her head but couldn't the thoughts of actually being with Harry was a dream come true for her but she knew that he wouldn't want her that way.

"you Know you could just ask him" Naruko said grinning more as she/he began to change back with their goblin escort grinning as Naruko became Harry once more. Hermione shook her head this time No I couldn't h-he would never like me…." she said as she to busy talking to realize that Harry was now beside her giving her a similar foxy smile that his ancestor wore when he had pranked some one. The Goblin who had been escorting them chuckled kinda creeping out Hermione but it was then she realized…."HARRY!" she screamed as she was blushing red as he laughed some smirking he spoke "what? Not happy to see me Hermione?" he asked her pretending to be sad as Hermione had shook her head "No that's not what I meant, but how did you do it? Dumbledore had every one watching out for you" she said as Harry laughed harder and nodded.

Harry nodded darkly as the goblin stopped "here is our stop Milord….." it spoke and left as another Goblin replaced the one who left " …follow me" it said as she nodded and followed it back with Harry behind her.

Hermione sat down as she looked around it was…normal which kinda threw her off a bit she was expecting a little more? May be? She shook her head she couldn't tell right but she did wonder why…..why did have to take this test? She knew that she was a half blood something that would haunt her career as a witch but she wouldn't keep let something like blood get in her way of being something great she was sure of that.

The Goblin took out a silver knife and a piece of worn tattered paper "take this knife and cut your hand over the paper please…" the Goblin said as Hermione looked to Harry who nodded giving her a just-do-it look. She nodded as she closed her eyes and slit her palm she felt nothing no sting no dripping of blood but…letters had begun to pop up on the paper she gasped and stumbled away shaking as she shook her head.

Harry looked a little confused as he looked at the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened as she saw the papers contents…

**NAME: Victoria Len Lastrange**

**PUREBLOOD**

**TRUE APPREANCE LOCKED BY DUMBLEDORE**

**LOYALTY CHARMS FOUND KEYED TO DUMBLEDORE/WEASLYS**

**PERSONALITY CHARMS MADE FROM DUMBLEDOREPERSONALTY CHANGED TO FEEL ALONE, SENSITIVE AND A ABSLOLUTE BIBLEPHILA**

**Heir to Lastrange family Heir to Aburame clan**

**MC (magic core): 1,000 (bound) only usable amount is fifty percent **

**Passive blood traits:**

**CHAKRA (LOCKED AND BOUND BY DUMBLEDORE**

**Blood elemental (LOCKED BY DUMBLEDORE)**

**Water elemental (LOCKED BY DUMBLEDORE)**

**Crystal elemental (LOCKED AND BOUND BY DUMBLEDORE)**

**Perfect familiar: Bugs/insects/spiders**

**MEMORIES: 4% first four years of life LOCKED BY DUMBLEDORE)**

Harry looked some what shocked Aburame? '_of course….I can't think that I could be the heir to a very old family…that's foolish…._' Harry thought as he looked at the Goblin with a glare that would have made Summerill happy "Get these locks and bounds off of her NOW" he roared as the goblin fell and nodded as he pulled Hermione in to a room.

Hermione was pulled into another room but this one was black with runes carved into it every where the biggest rune was on the floor she gulped and wondered what the hell did Serious want from her?

She noticed that she was now in the middle of the rune, she saw many if not twenty goblins muttering…..no chanting something in their Language and then she felt a certain throb in her head before she fell to her knees and began to curse loudly as the throb became a sharp pain that was running around her head, her blood was burning. It was so hot that she felt like she was melting from the inside memories broke through a wall she cried hard her sobbing was the only thing to be heard over the goblin chanting.

One stuck out though she was two she was getting on to a one year old Draco and Harry who had turned her sleek black hair red and cropped she had cried for days before getting even with them giving them both purple afros even though she did get in trouble she still laughed at Draco and Harry.

She kept her mind on that memory until the pain stopped some how…. She felt complete… full as if she had found something inside her that she had always needed but could never reach. She stood up and dusted herself off she smirked as she looked at the goblins she didn't have to look in a mirror to know that she now looked like her mother black hair with black eyes and strong urge to wear a corset and a skirt… she shook her head she wouldn't be putting on something like that until she had reach her mother.

Harry walked in smiling at her "Hello Len have a nice a nap?" he asked as the newly named Len nodded "yes….and I swear Harry if you ever and I mean ever change my hair red again I will crucio your arse off got it?" she asked as Harry laughed and nodded "got it now come on lets go see your family and my uncle. The newly named Len nodded as they began to walk away.

ASDFGHJKL:LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKL:KJHGFDSADFGHJKL:

So like this chapter? And did you see what I did? Did ja? Now review or I will send Chuck Norris after you :3


End file.
